Loose Ends
by Artist 13
Summary: This is a spinoff of J. Caesars epic story "Heartbroken". However if you have read it, you will know he left Abigail's future empty. I am here to fill that gap with original ideas, characters, and conflicts of my own. Suggestions are always taken into consideration and please check out J. Caesars "Heartbroken" if you haven't already. T because of language and some suggestive themes
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1, The Cage (Remastered)

 _(Abigail's Perspective)_

Running. I was running. I didn't know what from, I just knew I was rapidly sprinting through the forest, the large pines on either side of me a mere blur at the speed I was moving at. I knew I was being chased, I felt it, I could hear the following footsteps behind me. I picked up my pace, pushing my legs to move as fast as they could. There was a clearing not too far ahead, I might be able to get a glance at what's chasing me in the short amount of time. I leap over the bush and into the clearing, I turn my head to see what it is and…Nothing. There's nothing there. I immediately stop. I look all around me, taking in all of my surroundings, but I can't see anything that would chasing me, the only thing threatening is the massiveness of the tress I'm surrounded by, shadowing over me like I'm but a mere insect to them.

This can't be right, I heard something right behind me, I'm sure I did.

I carefully start treading back the way I came, being sure to keep a steady but silent pace, my eyes scanning left from right every few seconds, and occasionally checking behind me as well. My heart was pounding, not just from running, but from fear as well. Fear from what? As I continued the way I was, I started to feel weaker. My legs started to shake and my heart rate increased. It's there, somewhere, but where is it?

All of a sudden, I freeze. I can hear the breath of something behind me, and I hold my own, to hear it more clearly. Sure enough, the sound of an exhale repeats itself from behind me.

I then hear the sound of it leaping, and I immediately brace for impact, expecting to have my throat ripped open or my spine snapped.

The creature lands on me, but surprisingly softly, almost like it was taking care not to hurt me. Softly or not, it had me pinned under its weight. I was turned over, and greeted by a large grey wolf.

It was Grey

"Got ya!"

Immediately relief falls over me, and I can't help but laugh at the grey wolfs joyous exclamation

"Damnit Grey you scared the hell out of me!"

"I can tell" he had a grin on "You were like, sleep walking of sorts, all around the den, your eyes were closed but you were still walking around as if you had just woken up"

"Sleep walking? Well, I guess it wouldn't be the first time"

I recalled all the times my mother would wake me up from a form of sleep walk, telling me how worried I had her, walking so close to the cliff with my eyes closed.

Grey then shifted himself off of me, allowing me to stand.

I stretched out my back, it being slightly sore from the impact.

"Lay off the caribou Grey"

I heard a brief chuckle from the wolf behind me as he made his way to one side of the cage.

That's really all this is isn't it, one big cage? I jumped up on the rock in the center of this cage, and observed my surroundings again, looking for nothing in particular, just taking it all in, as I had been the past seven days I've been here. The fence that surrounded us was rather tall, too high to climb over, and it jutted out at an angle the opposite way, and on top was wire that spiraled through the whole top part of the fence. Upon questioning Grey at that, he said it was there so humans wouldn't jump the fence to get in, and that the curled wire was full of barbs so it'd feel like being stung by bees upon trying to hop over it. For a cage, this was indeed quite large, from one side of the fence to the other, it was around a quarter mile across or so, according to Grey, he claimed he overheard the humans mention the size of it, it being one of the largest habitats in this "zoo" as he calls it. There were trees around us, but not pines, they were baby evergreens that hadn't yet grown to their towering heights, and amongst us were various rocks and bushes and what not, and even a small stream that ran through the habitat diagonally, splitting the cage into two sections, with one side having a synthetic cave, and the other being where we get food and where I assumed I was pushed in from. This whole cage thing wasn't that bad, but if I were given the chance to leave, I'd take it. I hate this, sitting around, waiting for the metallic sound of metal sliding against metal, signaling food. Grey had said the reason as to why he was the only one here was that the zoo was rather new, and had not yet opened, therefore I was to expect future denmates.

I often sat by the stream, staring at my rippling reflection as it stared back, thinking about Humphrey, about Kate. I hope they wouldn't come looking for me. They'd just end up in here. While it's not that bad, nothing beats being free. Nothing. I guess Grey doesn't think the same way, as he is completely fine with being in here all his life, he said he had been in here for a few months, not knowing the exact amount. Grey was, quite something. He was such a big wolf, almost twice the size of me. But god was he dreamy. The way his Grey fur so excellently shined from the sun, the size of his muscles. His personality was exquisite, a little too cocky, and sometimes kinda dorky, but all around, a dream. Except, for this feeling. It was small but jabbing, the feeling that Grey wasn't all there.

It was then that I realized, Grey was no longer around.

I tilted my head up, to get a better view, searching everything in my immediate field of view before sitting up to check behind me. I didn't see him, anywhere. I made my way to the large rock in the center of the cage and jumped on top of it to get a better view, and sure enough, Grey was still nowhere to be found.

"Grey?!" I called out, no answer.

"Damnit where is that wolf" I thought out loud.

As I finished my sentence, I heard the metallic scraping, the tell-tale sign that there was an opening in the cage somewhere.

I looked in the direction of the sound and sure enough, Grey hopped back in, and shook his fur as if he had just been given a bath, but he was completely dry.

"Where'd you go?" I asked Grey upon approaching him.

"Oh me? I um, had to get a bath" He said very obviously trying to hide the truth.

"You're pretty dry for just having a bath" I snarked "So where did you really go?"

Grey sighed, and murmured to himself under his breath, something about having to tell me eventually anyway.

"I had to get my shots."

I froze. "Shots? Like, gunshots?" I asked, with an overwhelming sense of panic in my voice.

He shook his head "No like, shots to make sure you don't get sick"

"Oh" the overwhelming sense of panic was immediately replaced by relief

"So how do they give it to you?" I asked curiously

"Well you see…" Grey hesitated, and I shook my head, egging him on

"They have to stick this needle into you, and they inject you with this kind of medicine"

My relief was swept away like a dead leaf in Fall, blown away by the wind and taken to some far corner of the Earth, where it obsolete and irrelevant.

"A needle?" I flashed back, to the needle that had been shot into my flank but a week ago, with the feathery red plume protruding from the silver capsule.

"No" I said "they're not going to stick anymore needles into me then they already had"

I recalled the immense headache the needle had left me with, and the nauseous that came with it

"Abigail it's mandatory, you don't have a choice."

"I don't care they're not doing it to me I won't let them!"

I turned and ran to the metallic entrance Grey had appeared from, and began clawing at it, barking angrily, waiting for it to be opened, but I knew it wouldn't be.

"Let me out!"

"Abigail stop" Grey was behind me now

"Let me out!"

"Abigail its useless stop"

I started slamming my body weight against the door

"Let me the hell out of here!"

Instantaneously, I was on the ground, pinned under Grey's weight

"Abigail if you don't knock it off, they'll think you're feral and kill you!"

My eyes widened "Kill me?! You said they take care of us here!"

"Not if you act like a wild goose!" Grey snarled at me

"There's no way we can get out of here without being caught Abby! Trust me, I've tried every way!"

I shook my head frantically "No, I don't believe it there's got to be a way, there's always a way!"

"Not this time Abby" Grey got off of me as he sighed depressingly "not this time"

With his head hanging low and his ears and tails drooped, Grey turned and headed towards the synthetic cave.

I closed my eyes "There's always a way" remembering my mother always telling me that when I was younger, so much so that it would annoy me. Anytime I'd say something was impossible, or too hard, she'd always tell me "There's always a way Abigail."

I shut my eyes harder, trying to hold back tears "Mum" I said to myself "I miss you"

That night I could barely sleep.

It was abnormally cold and all I could think about was my mother for some reason. Remembering her soft smile, her cherry red fur similar to mine, her stunning green eyes. I missed her, more than I knew. I tried my best to forget about the pack, about everything that happened, and it worked for quite a while, but learning today how bad my situation really was had resurfaced old memories, and old love. Old memories of my brother and sister, and old love of my mother, and father, and old hatred for Heather. I want to rip her throat out and watch her twitch as the last of her life essence drains from here. I want to hear her beg me to let her live. Everything about last night was just horrible. The cold, the nightmares, Grey, who I couldn't sleep with in fear of annoying him even further.

I was quite glad to finally be awakened with the warm sun at my back, and the tranquil sounds of the stream running through the small pebbles at the bottom and edges of it. And quite contradictory to that, the sound that woke me up. The sound of a large metallic crash, like two cars hitting each other. I recognized the sound as the small door that was opened to feed us, however it was way louder, meaning it was a bigger door.

In the corner of my eye I saw Grey approaching me. I turned to face him, curious if he had heard the same sound as I.

"Did you hear that?" Grey asked

I nodded my head "What do you think it is?"

Grey exhaled "I think we have a new denmate.

 **I hope everyone enjoys the remaster of this chapter, I was trying to fill in all the details I was lacking in the original copy of this chapter. When I had originally wrote Chapter 1, there were a lot of details I was just too lazy to fill in, so this remaster is essentially the way I had originally imagined it. I also felt like the early chapters in this story really bring down the overall quality of the whole story because of how bad they are due to my laziness and lack of motivation. Note this will not be my only remaster, and I do plan on remastering all the chapters that I feel like need to be remastered (basically every chapter to chapter 6) so that they will get the love they deserve, and be written in the way I had actually imagined. Thank you all for you time, and thank you for supporting this story**

 **-Artist 13**


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to address something really quickly before the next chapter starts. Some people complained to me that the previous chapter didn't have enough action. Seriously? I am on chapter 2. Action will come, but I still have to have rising actions. You can't just jump to the climax. Also, I was suggested to write about Humphrey and Kate. Why? They have had their ending. There is no logical reason for me to visit them. They don't even know where Abigail is and kinda showed no effort to look for her, so if I was to right about them, it would be them carrying out normal task. I am also not a fan of changing perspectives mid story. I may did it on occasion but for the most part, I will stay in one characters overview. That is all for now, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 2, Newcomer

I decided not to wake Grey for the investigation of this new wolf. It was morning, but he was probably still sleeping. I approached the gate in which I heard the noise from and took cover behind a bush a few yards from it. It was a rather peculiar looking wolf. He was white for the most part but his back left paw was black and he had a black patch that covered his right eye and year. Along with that, the tip of his tail was black.

I pondered my approach, whether I should act friendly or aggressive, but Grey decided for me, and he went with the latter. Similar to the way he greeted me, he lunged out of a bush in attempts to tackle him. The white wolf's eyes widened and he quickly duck out of the way, leaving Grey on his back in a bush.

"Damn. Rather hostile don't you think?" the wolf snickered.

Grey replied with a growl which only got a chuckle from the white wolf. I was still pondering whether or not I wanted my presence to be known. But once again, that decision was chosen for me as the wind shifted and blew my scent towards him

He sniffed the air "Hey, I guess you're not alone here" he said sarcastically to Grey "It would appear you have a roommate…Female at that"

He looked around before his eyes landed on the bush I was behind.

"A female that thinks I hadn't smelled her the moment I stepped in here"

I emerged from the bush "There is no way you knew of my presence"

"We are both wolves yes? So why is it you underestimate my senses? Or do you overestimate you stealth abilities?"

A growled at him a little. He was distracted by me and was tackled by Grey

"Perhaps you overestimate skills of your own" he said as he pinned him down.

"Hmph. Took you that long to recover? I was able to think of five things in the time it took you…Brilliant." The newcomer responded.

"Oh? And what would that be?" Grey responded aggressively

"Well first of all I figured out you are a showoff and only did this to impress her" he gestured to me "Second of all I figured out how to get out of her" Both Grey and my ears perk a bit at this "I figured out that your friend is pretty useless considering she is kinda just watching us"

"I want to see how this will end up" I interrupted "Sure you do" he responded

"Anyway, I also figured out that you have been here a while whilst your friend got here only a few day ago which implies that you are to…" he stopped

"You to what?" I barked

"Uh...Nothing." he looked up at Grey "And finally, you have more brawn than brain."

"And how is that?" Grey snarled

"Well any wolf with some experience in fighting or hunting would know that my back left leg is completely free and I could've gutted you stomach by now, which implies you have never been in the woods, or at least outside of civilization. I think that's what they call it"

"What? Of course I have been in the wild, it's practically my home!" Grey yelled

"Says the one who has been in here for half a year and has given hope on trying to escape."

He then kicked Greys back leg which through him off balance and rolled him over to his side.

"Wow…I'm impressed" I said

"Thank you" he replied.

"So" Grey spoke as he was getting up "You know a way out of this cage?"

"Hmm? Oh yes of course, matter of fact there are several but for the convenience of your idiot self, I shall take the easiest way out. You may follow, you may not, but I won't be here very long" he responded cockily

"So…What's your name?" I asked. He looked over at me and paused a second as to think whether or not he was going to tell me the truth or not before he family responded "Jack"

"Well Jack, I'm Abigail, and that's Grey" I gestured towards a very angry figure of Grey "What is your plan to bust out of here?"

"My plan? I will show you at around say, nightfall?"

"It's a plan not a date Jack" Grey said

"As if you would know what a date even is" Jack countered

"I have slept with plenty of wolves!" Grey snarled

"Yes, and many of them were male"

I chuckled a bit at this. I found their petty rivalry amusing.

"If you weren't my only way out, I would kill you"

"Suuurre." Jack replied sarcastically "Will you execute one of you exquisite pins again?"

I started laughing at this

"You're on his side?" Grey asked annoyed

"No, he's just funny" I replied.

This earned me and grin from Jack in which I rolled my eyes to.

"Well, I have been in a box all morning and I would like some sleep. Wake me up when September end- I mean when nightfall comes"

Jack then proceeded to walk into the cave and presumably fall asleep. That left me and Grey alone until nightfall.

"So…" I tried to spark a conversation "What do you think of the new guy?"

"I don't like him" grey harshly responded

"Why not?" I asked curiously

"Because he thinks he knows everything about everything, it's kinda annoying."

I chuckled "Is it because he summed up your entire life story in only about ten minutes?"

Grey then growled and started slowly advancing towards me, causing me to slowly retreat

"Don't you ever talk about my life ok!? You have known me for three days, you have no idea what has happened to me!"

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry, I didn't know you took your past that seriously." I tried to calm him down.

Grey let out one last snarl and then turned and walked to a corner of the cage and cuddled up into a ball and fell asleep. Leaving just me alone.

"And then there was one" I murmured to myself.

Jack had arrived early afternoon, so I had a lot of time to kill. I sat there and looked all around the cage to see what exit point Jack had seen that neither Grey or I had caught. There must be something somewhere. It also bothered me that his senses were seemingly more honed than mine. I spent hour and hours a day working on sharpening all my skills, from stealth to combat, and yet he was still able to sense my presence almost instantly. Or so he claimed. Not only that, he was kind of right about Grey, it seemed as though he had never been out because he fighting technique was that of a pups and he was a bit too cocky in underestimating the wolf. And overestimating his own skills.

I guess I had fallen asleep again, because when I woke up, it was already night. I spotted Grey across the way who was also awake. We both kind of stared into each other's eyes for a while before we both nodded slightly to signify it was time to get Jack. We walked towards each other and met in the middle of the habitat, then proceeded towards the cave.

"So, how do you think we will get out of here?" Grey was surprisingly the first to speak this time

"I don't know, but as long as I get out of here, I don't care"

Grey simply replied with a small nod.

When we got to the cave we saw Jack. The moment we stepped inside, his ears perked and his eyes open. He then yawned and stretched as he realized it was dark outside.

"Night already?" he questioned

"No dumbass is morning" Grey replied sarcastically

"Sarcasm is not very overcoming of you is it?" Jack countered

Grey simply growled lowly.

"Now, now, do you really want to threaten the one who knows a way out?"

There was silence as Jack swapped between looking at me and Grey

"No? Ok, then shut up and follow me"

Jack got up and bumped Grey as he passed by. He walked towards the gate and examined it.

"So I need both of you to help me with this" Jack said

Grey and I exchanged glances as we realized what he was going to do

"We've tried that, it doesn't work." Grey said disappointingly.

Jack turned around and looked at Grey "Oh? You have tried pulling the gate inwards which will, with enough pressure, break the lock and let us free? Because the dents in this gate suggest you simply tried throwing yourselves at it in hopes it would break."

"No. We haven't tried that" I said

"That's what I thought, now help me pull this damned chain-linked door down"

Jack turned back around and began to pull on a hollow metal bar in the middle. Grey and I quickly joined him and without long, the lock snapped at the pole holding it, just like Jack predicted.

"Who did you learn that from?" I asked curiously

"Let's just say, I have the keys to the city" Jack replied, and proceeded out the cage followed by Grey.

I ran up to Jack to hear the rest of his brilliant plan

"So how do you know where to go?"

"I don't"

"How do you know we aren't going to get caught?"

"I don't"

Jack then turned and looked at me "Being bad feels pretty good doesn't it?"

I rolled me eyes and continued walking.

"First things first, we need to find the front gate, and avoid security if possible."

Grey and I nodded.

We stayed on the outer regions of the zoo for the most part but we ran into some problems here and there such as security and alerting other animals. Eventually we found the exit and with a few more hops and jumps we were free…Or at least from the zoo. We were in the middle of a fairly large town in the middle of who know where, and of course, Jack did.

"Ladies, I would like to welcome you personally to beautiful Montana"

 **Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter even though it was a little weak in terms of story. I really couldn't do much considering they were stuck in a zoo and I just wanted to get them out of there. More eventful chapters will come now that I got Abigail out of there. Tell me what you guys think of Jack, I felt like neither Abigail's or Grey's sense of humor was enough, so I added a smart ass, yay! I have also decided to have the same challenge I have going for One for All. If I have contradict events in the story or have a huge grammatical, geographical, or historical screw up, point it out and I will write an original character of your choice into the story and if I like the character enough, I might even make him/her/it a major character. Thanks for reading!**

 **-WolfBoy343**


	3. Chapter 3

**A small amount of you may have wondered where I have been. The majority of you don't give a damn. Well to be honest, I haven't had much motivation to write, and it's not from laziness or school or anything, it's just that I am clinically depressed, and my depression has been kicking in a lot lately. I'm not going to sob story you over my personal life because you probably don't care, so I won't, I'm just telling you why I haven't written in a while and why there may be more absences like this one. I would also like to really quickly state that I am a realistic writer. Which means things won't always end in a happy ending. That will be all.**

Chapter 3, Annoyances

"Montana?" I questioned

"Yes. Montana. I believe it is somewhere south of Canada, but don't quote me on that." Jack replied

"Well do you know how to get home?" Grey asked

"Whoah whoah whoah, just because I got you guys out of that cage doesn't mean I am you friend, ok? I am not some world tour guide that can just take you place to place."

"Well then why the hell would you go through the time of getting us out?"

"Well you see dear Grey, if one of those bipods was to see us, it would be easier for me to escape if there is more than one wolf running about now wouldn't it?"

Grey growled lowly "So you just used us?"

"Mmm. I wouldn't say used more of, put to good use" Jack said with a smirk

Grey looked like he was about ready to pounce on Jack. Jack also noticed this and he shifted his paws so his center of mass was lower to the ground. They stared at each other for about 30 seconds or so before I broke the silence

"What if I give you something in return for leading us home?" both Grey and Jack looked at me curiously

"Oh? And what would that be?" Asked Jack

"Well, I can tell by you scent that you don't normally hang around wolves which implies you don't have a pack" I paused to see if Jack nodded to this, which he did "Well I know some friends up in Jasper Park, were I came from, I'm sure they could get you into a pack"

Jack smiled "You see there is two problems with that. The first one being, I don't want a pack. Being assigned some stupid rank so you can be more or less than other wolves, it's practically like a zoo, your put together in groups to reproduce, and that's it."

"I guess I never thought of it that way" I said

"And problem two. Well. I uh…Don't really know where we are"

Grey started laughing "The great wolf of the wild doesn't even know how to get home"

"At least I am more agile than a pup"

I shrugged off their little fight and spoke up again "Then how did you know we were in Montana?"

"Well, I was raised here before I was relocated somewhere in the north. Alaska I think it was called."

"Well shit. We are stuck in Montana with no way to get home. Isn't this great." Grey said sarcastically

"Well surely someone with your experience in the wilderness must know something" Jack replied

"I may know how to get home" He replied and looked at me at the corner of his way, almost as if waiting for a reaction from me, so I played along "Then tell me"

"Yes, let's hear it, I'm curious to hear your brilliant plan on how to get home"

"You said Montana is South of Canada, so if we want to get back to Canada, we just have to head north"

"Oh yes brilliant now then, which way is north?" Jack stared at Grey

"Uhh…This way" And off Grey went running

Jack sighed "Why is he running?" and then took off after him

I watched him for a few seconds and then took off behind him.

We ran for a while, I can't tell exactly but the sun was just starting to come up by the time we broke into a slower jog, and stopped a few minutes after that. The run wasn't too hard but Grey seemed more tired than me and Jack but I didn't think much of it.

We were in a forest and it was getting thicker as we continued. Not much talk occurred between the three of us, perhaps because there was nothing to talk about, I enjoyed the silence though and just the sensation of running with the wind going through my fur, it reminded me of the times when I first went alone, the quietness was peaceful but it eventually started to drive me crazy. Even if these two do hate each other, their company is nice.

We stopped about a few hours before the sun was to set behind the mountains, Jack wanted to go all day but Grey said it would be better if we rested, although I think it was more of him wanting to rest, but he kept saying think about her and would look at me which was kind of annoying but I just rolled my eyes and went with it.

"Fine we will stop for tonight, and you stop acting like Abigail is any less capable of me or you."

"I'm not saying she's not but I don't want her to get tired"

Jack rolled his eyes "Whatever, but since you're the one that wants to rest, you're finding shelter."

"Fine" Grey turned and started walking.

I walked up to Grey sat next to him. "Seems to get tired easily doesn't he"

"So I'm not the only one that noticed. To be honest I don't think he is everything that he seems. He has the sense and stamina of a pup"

"So what are you saying?"

"To be honest I think he grew up in that zoo. I may hate the guy but I feel bad for him because of that, I can't imagine never being able to run or hunt freely"

I simply nodded.

As we waited for Grey's return I started to notice how attractive Jack actually was. His exotic fur added to his so different personality, he wasn't as big as Grey, as a matter of fact he was just a little bit bigger than me, but he was still a very attractive wolf.

I must have been staring as Jack looked at me and spoke "Uh, are you ok?"

My cheeks flushed red and I shook my head to regain my focus "Uh yeah, I'm fine"

Just then Grey appeared "I think I found a suitable place to stay"

"Took you long enough" Jack said

"Yeah well finding shelter isn't necessarily easy"

"It isn't necessarily hard" Jack countered.

They glared at each other for a few seconds before Grey turned to lead us to this shelter he had discovered.

As we walked I noticed something odd. A change in scent. I wasn't smelling the trees or the grass or the wolves accompanying me as I had before.

As it became more and more noticeable I decided to say something "Hey, do you guys smell that?"

Grey shook his head "No" and he looked at Jack who responded with a nod.

A sniffed the air and spoke "It smells like coyotes"

Jack was quick to respond "It smells like annoyances"

 **Thank you guys for reading and I do apologize for my long absence. This chapter took three months to write, not because I couldn't think of anything but because of what I said in the prologue. My depression isn't as bad as it was at the time or as it was a few days ago but please do understand that I can't really control this and would rid of it if I could, I feel extremely guilty because of it. The next chapter will be introducing new characters, one of them recommended by a reader and I am very excited to work with her. Thank you guys for sticking around and be you patient, I promise next chapter will not take as long. See you guys in the next chapter.**

 **-WolfBoy343**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright so, really quick, I have been reading over Heartbroken again (The story in which this spins off of) and some other books and I have realized how such little detail I have. Like for real, I barely have any content in my chapters, J.C. (the author of Heartbroken, not Jesus) has written 40,000 words into 18 chapters. I have written like, 5,000 in 4 chapters. I do apologize for me being so lazy and I will start including more detail.**

 **-WolfBoy343**

Chapter 4, Northbound

"Should we run?" Grey asked nervously

"No…No way we could outrun coyotes, wolves can run a lot longer but coyotes can sprint a lot faster. It's better if we just let them move in and try to talk our way out of this"

Grey and I both nodded.

The coyotes were soon upon us, blocking every way of exit

One of them approached me

"What are you three doing in our territory?" He growled

"Well you see-" Jack begun to speak but was cut off

"Silence! I was talking to…" he smiled "the she-wolf"

"Well…We uh" I fumbled over my speech trying to think of what to say "We were just passing through"

"Well you just so happened to 'pass through' our territory. So we have to take you to our alpha"

He chuckled

"But, coyotes don't hunt in packs, they don't have alphas" Jack spoke up

The coyote looked at him and said "Yes for most coyotes…but we have decided to form a pack, and to secure territory…all the territory" he and the others started to laugh as they began shoving us in a certain direction.

We walked for what felt like around 15 minutes, the coyotes seemingly never broke position, maintaining a 360 degree circle around us, so there was no way we could have ran, even if we wanted to they would probably be on us within the second. I few times I glanced at Jack, asking if we should try to run, and he always shook his head no.

I didn't really pay much attention on the way there, but I did notice that the forest we were in was actually really beautiful.

From the tall pine trees around us to the snowy mountains miles from us. I wondered what it would be like in the mountains. It would be nice to go up there alone for a few days, just leave all the commotion of the main forests and the national parks.

I wasn't paying attention because I was deep in thought, and didn't notice everyone had stopped, and I walked straight into the coyote directly in front of me, who turned around and gave a low growl.

"We are here" the seeming leader of the group spoke up

I looked around at this new area in which we were in. It was a dip near the river with a large rock slightly off to the right of the river, and a den dug into where the dip was the sharpest, and it looked like, leaves covered the bottom of the den.

"Fancy" I thought aloud

"Shut up" a coyote barked at me.

"Wait here" said the, what I now assumed to be, leader of the group as he entered the den.

I looked over at Jack who was looking at me, nodded, then turned to Grey who also appeared to have nodded a response.

My idea was just to run the moment I had the chance. I had noticed Jack had taken a position that would also make it easy for him to run and Grey also did the same. It was obvious Jack had a plan, most likely a distraction plan buying us time to run. We had been communicating through different ear and nose twitches which I am now greatful for being taught as without it we wouldn't be able to talk. Grey however seemed unable to understand as he didn't contribute much but all I knew was Jack had a plan and he gave a kind of 'wait for my single look'.

I looked back over at the supposed den of whoever leading the coyotes was. It just seemed so stupid for coyotes to form an organized pack, almost like fate was too lazy to make a legitimate reason to come across such characters as we were about to.

First a large darker colored coyote emerged from the den and stared directly at me. Out of the three of us, he stares at me. His eyes a sickish yellow color and a foul stench emitted from across where we were standing, which was a rather large distance. His fur was tattered and torn and out of order, it looked like he just got into a fight with a bear. But there was no new wounds that I could see and I couldn't smell any dripping blood. Just his stare was making me uncomfortable.

What was even odder was what followed. Another coyote but seemingly a complete opposite. Once again rather large for size however, was a female coyote with the amazingly groomed light brown fur. There is only two reasons as to why that coyote was with him, either she was a female alpha which seemed to be highly unlikely, or she was related somehow, which was also highly unlikely. Therefore her presence left me completely confused. Then again I am just thinking of wolf pack laws and I had no idea as to how these coyotes worked as this was the only pack I had ever come across.

I looked over at jack and it seemed I wasn't the only one confused as he also had a very confused look on. He looked at me seemingly asking 'how?' and I just shrugged and we both looked back at the two approaching coyotes.

I must've been lost in thought as they were already right in front of us. The larger coyotes smelling even more horrid this close. The only think making it bearable was the scent of the other coyote which seemed to smell of flower or something of the sort.

The darker coyote looked at all of us and kept grinning when he looked at me. The smaller, lighter one just sat there watching us.

"Who is the leader of you three?" He asked.

Both Grey and Jack spoke at the same time "I am" "He is"

I looked at Jack who had just agreed to Grey being the leader although I had assumed Jack would take the position. He looked at me back a just winked and then refocused on the large coyote

"I am" Grey stated again.

"Oh really?"

Grey nodded

"Then tell me…what the hell are you doing here?!"

"Um…" Grey looked at the ground "We were just…trying to find our pack…"

"Your pack? And where would that be?"

"Um…" Grey looked at me and I just shrugged.

"Jasper Park…Canada"

"Canada…if this is so, why were you heading south?"

Both Jack and I looked at Grey in annoyance

"I…I thought I was heading north…"

The smaller coyote sat next to him chuckled quietly

"Either you're lying or you're a complete idiot. And I hope you're lying, for your sake"

Both Jack and I grinned slightly

"I'm sorry I'm not lying, I just don't know how to get home"

"Being the nice coyote that I am, I will help you. Only because I can't have idiots like you wondering around these woods." He gestured towards the smaller coyote "This Lea. She knows her way around this entire country almost and she will take you home"

Both the Lea and Jack went to protest

"Dad don't make me lead the savages!"

"We appreciate the generosity but an extra person would slow us down, we will just be on our way"

"Silence!" Yelled the coyote.

He fist looked at Jack "I didn't give you permission to speak and you will take what I gave you and do what I tell you" he then looked at Lea "And you will also do as I say. I'm tired of having you sitting around and hitting on all the males all day. You don't even go hunting, so you shall see to it that these wolves reach their destination."

The other coyotes that were around us snickered and Lea out her ears down and tucked in her tail.

Jack and Lea just stared at each other disgusted and angered with one another. They had been for at least five minutes. Jack because he didn't want another person with us, and Lea because she clearly didn't like wolves.

They probably would've stayed there all not if I hadn't come in.

"So um guys…where are we headed now"

Both Lea and Jack, still staring at each other, said at the same time

"North"

 **Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter and shout out to HumphreyxKate63 for the idea for Lea, I'm really excited to work with her. As I said I will try to include more detail as I tried a bit harder to in this chapter. I would also just like to thank all of you for reading this. If it wasn't for your guys' comments, I would have no motivation to write. So seriously, thank you guys.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well…It has been way to long since I picked up this computer again. I am very truly sorry for such delays, I was hoping I would get a lot of time to write over the summer, but those ideas faded when a series of rather negative events happened that drained all of my motivation. But alas, I am back. Thank you for all of those that have waited patiently for my return, but just know that if I was to cancel a story, I would announce it. So always assume I'm just going through some things or taking a while on a chapter. I would also really quickly like to shout out Bobby Brown for showing legit concern on the progression of this story. It gave me motivation to write again. If you ever have questions concerning the progress of this story, feel free to PM me and I will address all of your questions, and that goes to everyone. Thank you all for staying with me, so I now present to you chapter 5. Enjoy**

 **-13**

Chapter 5, Peaceful Chaos

 _(Greys Perspective)_

So it seems we are finally on our way home, being lead be a coyote. Great. Jack obviously didn't like her but Jack is kind of an asshole as it is. I wouldn't be surprised if he hated Abigail. That would be great, he could hurt Abigail and she would come running to me…Wait, that's kind of messed up. But still, I mean, Abigail is so beautiful, but I can't make any moves it seems when Jack is around. He will pull some smart ass remark and shut me down. Damn, why can't we be back in the cage? It was great there. And soon enough Abigail might find out that's where I was born and raised. I have no experience with the outside world. I don't know anything about hunting or the forests or fighting. And Jack has been catching on to that. I need to prove I'm better then him somehow. Someway. I need to beat him, but how…A fight, yes, that's it! Get him to fight me and I can beat him and I'll prove to Abigail that I'm better than him. Now I just need to find a way for him to fight me…I mean I could piss him off somehow. But how? That wolf is smart, really smart, I can tell. I have the advantage over him in strength and size however he seems to be more experienced. Maybe if I ask nicely he will fight me for Abigail. Nah, he will probably do something stupid like tell her and shut me down. This is the most thinking I have ever done for a wolf. Come to think of it, this is the most thinking I've done for anyone. Then again it's not like I have a lot of friends. These might be my only friends. Except Jack. I still hate that wolf. He's so cocky and he thinks he's better than us, ugh! I just want to hurt that wolf!

I must've been making a lot of facial expressions and gestures because when I cleared my head and looked up, everyone had stopped and was staring at me confused. I just smiled casually and started walking again.

"Grey…you ok?" Abigail called from behind me

"Um…yeah I'm fine, we should keep moving though"

"If you say so"

And I heard the other three that were with me start walking again.

It was a rather warm day with a nice, cool breeze blowing. This weather was definitely better than the dark, cold weather we experienced yesterday. I enjoyed the warmth of the sun, and I'd take that over the cold any day. It was still early morning and it was just yesterday that we had encountered the coyotes and Lea. She had woken us rather early this morning to get up and start moving. I don't see why. It's not like we are in a rush and someone is waiting for us or something will happen if we don't get back home in a certain amount of time. Funny. I'm the only one moving away from home. So is Lea I guess. But, what do I do when we get there? I don't know how wolf pack law works. I don't even know if I will be accepted into this pack Abigail speaks of. I don't even know if she's telling the truth about the pack or if she just told Jack that as an attempted bribe. That wouldn't make sense though, because why else would she want to go to Canada is there wasn't anything there?

I had walked a bit slower so now Lea and Jack were in front of me. They kept trying to step faster than the other and it was pretty entertaining to watch. When Abigail started to pass me I matched her pace.

"So Abigail…this pack" I started to ask

"The one in Canada?"  
"Yeah"

"What about it?"

"Well…what's it like? Do you know?"

"Um…I don't know the whole pack but I know two wolves in it. But it's a pretty well organized pack as far as I can tell. I don't know what I'm going to do once I get there. I don't want to join a pack but I don't want to go back to living alone."

I nodded "I know how you feel. I have no idea what I'm going to do either. I don't want to join a pack and I don't want to be alone again." I looked over at Abigail "You know. I mean if you want. You know it's just an idea but maybe if you wanted to, I don't know live with me?"

Abigail smiled "Awe that's cute. I've never thought about just having kind of a two wolf pack before. I'll have to get back to you on that."

"Um…Ok yeah that's fine" I responded

Well I mean she didn't necessarily reject me. So now all I have to do is wait I guess, till she makes up her mind

"Grey" Jack called "Come here"

Ugh. What does he want? Lea had gone ahead so Jack was behind her now.

I picked up my pace to catch up with him and walked beside him

"What?" I asked

"What do you think about Lea?"

I looked at him, confused "I don't know what you mean"

"I mean do you think we should stay with her or ditch her?"

I looked at him "Um…I don't see why we should leave her"

"Because she's just an annoying little teenager that thinks she knows everything

I looked at Jack "How old are you?"

"Old enough" he simply responded

And we continued walking. I really couldn't see why Jack wanted to leave Lea. She was rather helpful to us so far, even if she is a little annoying. Did Jack really dislike her that much?

We walked for a few hours, and my legs were begging to tire, but I didn't say anything because Jack might make fun of me like he always does. Eventually, we came upon a river and Lea said we should rest. Jack actually didn't argue for once and sat down on a rock near the river. Abigail went to drink some of the cool liquid that was flowing. Watching her made me thirsty, so I walked beside her and followed her example. I lapped at the cool water and it satisfied my dry tongue. It felt good to rehydrate. Abigail looked over at me and then smiled. I looked up at her

"What?"

She grinned and started to walk behind me "nothing"

I shrugged and continued to drink when suddenly something pushed me from behind into the water. It was so surprising I accidently inhaled water. The river wasn't that deep so I surfaced pretty quickly to find a laughing Jack, Abigail, and Lea.

Jack was rolling on the floor laughing, Abigail was laughing to the same intensity sitting down, and Lea was covering her mouth with her foreleg and giggling.

My eyes went straight to Jack. I growled and quickly swam to the shore and pounced on him before he had time to recover. I could tell I caught him off guard because his eyes widened quickly. I grabbed him by the scruff and hurled him into the river. There was a splash and more laughing from Abigail and Lea, and from me.

"I was the one that pushed you in" Abigail said in between breathes.

I looked at her "I figured. I just wanted to throw Jack in."

I looked back towards the river to see a soaking Jack walking up to me. He did not look happy. He shook off the water and walked passed me.

"I am going hunting." He announced to our group.

"I'll go with." Abigail responded.

Jack looked as if he was going to object, but Abigail secured her presence before he could speak

"And don't even think about saying I can't go, I've been dying to hunt ever since I got thrown in that cage."

Jack nodded and they both treaded off into the forest. That just left Lea and I by the river.

Lea was laying down on the same rock Jack was before he fell off from his laughter. And the sun was shining right through the trees, which made Lea's already perfect fur shine. I really didn't notice how attractive she was. Her beautiful light brown fur and those amber eyes…Wait what the hell am I thinking? she's a coyote. But she was damn fine coyote, that's for sure.

Sparking conversation with her seemed to be a useless gesture as she had, or at least it looked like, she had fallen asleep. The sun was directly overhead. And the sound of the flowing river, along with the breeze softly rustling the pines, was very peaceful. And before long I found myself yawning and starting to grow tired. I lied down under one of the pines. I looked around my surroundings one last time before I closed my eyes and let sleep overtake me.

When I woke up, it was around late evening. I looked up at the rock and Lea was still there, asleep. I sighed in relief that they hadn't left me. But where are Jack and Abigail. They should be back by now. I looked around the river but they were nowhere to be found. After about five minute of searching, I decided to wake up Lea. I walked over to her and stood over her. She was, still. Too still. And she didn't smell her natural beautiful scent. It almost smelled like, blood. Not the old blood that was still on the meat fed to us in the cage, but fresh blood.

I nuzzled her "Lea?" No response.

I nuzzled her harder "Lea!?" silence.

I nuzzled a bit too hard and she was rolled off the rock and landed on her side. When I looked at her I noticed the red staining her fur coat. I quickly ran down next to her, and started shouting her name

"LEA! WAKE UP PLEASE"

But there was no point. The wound she had was bad. Really bad. It wasn't a claw or bite mark. But it was more of a hole, like a rock had been right through her. Then I remembered hunters.

A branch snapped and my ears perked. I looked around frantically. Then I saw Abigail emerge from the trees lightning fast. But there was something wrong. Jack wasn't with her.

"Grey! Oh thank god you're alive" she run over to me nuzzled me passionately. I did the same.

"Where's Jack?" I asked.

"I don't know. There were hunters and gun shots. I thought he was behind me"

"Shit. We have to get out of here, now!"

Abigail looked at me "But, we can't just leave Lea, we can't just leave Jack"

"Abigail…they're both dead, ok? We need to get out of her as quickly as possible."

"But…"

"NOW ABIGAIL"

She nodded and we both took off as fast as we could, opposite from the way Abigail had come from. It was now just me and her…perfect.

 **As always thank you guys so much for reading, I highly appreciate it and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Also, for those wondering as to why a change has been made, that is because the original owner of this account (WolfBoy343) scolded me for continuing work under his name. Something I was not aware he cared about. For those of you scared of a change of writer, WolfBoy343 only wrote Lilly-Pad, so this story and everything else is mine. Thank you for your time.**

 **-13**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6, Pain and Darkness

 _(Jack's Perspective)_

Pain. Darkness. Pain and darkness. Or darkness and pain. Either way, that's all I feel. Pain and I sense of darkness. I turn my head to look at my left flank, where pain seemed to be the most…well, painful.

"Shit" I thought aloud as I examined my wound

Blood was streaming down my flank and was starting to pool beside me, staining my white coat a reddish pink color.

Hmph. Perhaps if I bleed enough I can look like Abigail. Not like I'd be alive, but it would still be entertaining, then again I would be dead…ok it's just a stupid thought. Keep it up Jack, don't think of the pain, don't think of the pai- bloody hell man I'm thinking of the pain.

I was becoming weaker and colder by the second. I tried to stand but it proved a useless gesture, as my legs quickly gave out and dropped me back onto the cool dirt of the cave's floor. I sighed. I wasn't scared of death. Not at all. So I didn't cry, or complain, or whine, as my eyelids got heavier, and my body got colder. I don't care if I die. I never have. The last of the natural light disappeared as my eyelids finally closed.

 _A few hours earlier_

As I emerged from the cold river, a laughing Abigail, Grey, and Lea greeted me.

I hate that wolf. I really do. I glared at the laughing Grey who was too busy laughing to notice.

"I am going hunting" I announced to our little group as I was shaking the water out of my fur.

"I'll go with" I heard the voice of Abigail as I was about to go into the woods.

I turned to protest her presence but she cut me off before I could even speak a word

"And don't even think about saying I can't go, I've been dying to hunt ever since I got thrown into the cage"

I sympathized with her, and decided not to argue against it, so I nodded in agreement.

With Abigail at my side, we took off into the woods.

We hadn't been running that long when we both smelt a rather odd smell. It was an animal alright, but neither I nor Abigail could identify what sort of animal.

"What you think it is?" Abigail asked me as I finished sniffing out the scent once more

"Abigail, if I knew what it was, I wouldn't be trailing it so carefully. I would be on that things ass in an instant."

Abigail just shot me a glare in which I shot one back. Abigail is…odd to say the least. She has these beautiful emerald eyes and a very exotic yet beautiful reddish fur coat- Jack what the hell are you thinking, you can't have feelings for someone, only pups do that. Well I mean, surely it's alright to admire a beautiful young wolf right? I mean, she is pretty damn cute. It would seem Grey thinks the same as I, as he's constantly checking her out whenever she walks. I just want to slap that wolf sometimes. He hasn't been taught proper manners. Well neither have I, I guess, but at least I know some common courtesy. I was truly intrigued by Abigail. I really was. I had this strange sort of affection for her that I couldn't quite figure out. I mean surely it's not anything along the lines of love. No not at all, not at all…I do wonder what she plans to do once we reach this pack of hers, if she will settle down with a mate, have some pups, and have a family. God that sounds awful. How does anybody do that? I mean there's so much to explore in the world, and things to do. I could never imagine pack life. I mean ever since I was a pup I hated the packs…

I drooped my ears and tail and hung my head almost subconsciously as I remembered me as a pup, and my friends.

"Jack? Are you ok?" Abigail asked

I cleared my thoughts and regained normal posture and smiled

"Perfectly fine. Now let's get on after that animal yeah?"

I turned towards the scent and started running. I heard Abigail calling to me behind me

"Jack what the hell are you doing? We don't know what this animal is, it could be bigger, stronger, and faster than us!"

"Only one way to find out" I shouted back and increased speed.

The scent was getting closer each step I took. We would soon be on it. As we got closer, other smells started to invade my nose. I was able to determine one of them was smoke, but I couldn't tell what it was from. I increased pace out of curiosity. I really don't know why I'm running. It's a stupid idea, I have no idea what we could be tracking, I just had a sudden urge to run, to get away, but from what? I spotted a clearing not too far ahead and saw multiple figures standing in it. I jumped over the bush that was in the way of the clearing and suddenly stopped and skidded across the dirt. The figure looked over at me and I identified it right away. Hunters. Three of them. There was no way Abigail and I could take them all.

They started shouting and I turned the other way to run as quickly as I had stopped. Abigail had not yet cleared the bush yet but I could see her close to it on the other side.

"ABIGAIL RUN!" I yelled as I cleared the bush again to run the other way.

She must have seen the hunters behind me because she turned around as quick as a rabbit who had just seen a wolf. Except we are the rabbits running from wolves. Ironic.

I turned my head to confirm the fact that the hunters were indeed following us. I also heard barking not too far behind me, and realized that the hunters also had a dog…a Husky. Great.

They wouldn't be able to catch us, but a thought came to mind. They are hunters. Which means they know how to track. And we are basically leading them to another wolf and a coyote. I could just split off and out run them and return to living on my own, and let the hunters find and kill Lea, Abigail, and Grey, or I could turn around and fight. Fight long enough to kill the dog. That's all we needed. The dog dead. Without the dog, their tracking skills were cut in half and we would easily be able to lose them. That is if I didn't get hit with one of their exploding sticks. Rifles I think they were called. I had seen a wolf get hit by one before. It looked agonizing, and although I wasn't scared of death, I still didn't want to die. Not yet. So I made my decision.

Why, why am I doing this? They are just wolves, what have wolves ever done for me? I have no feelings for any of them, I could care less if they all died. And yet here I am, about to risk my own life for them…I've become too soft.

As we continued running I thought of way I could catch the dog behind me off guard. Then I saw it. A rock, sticking straight up at a vertical angle. Perfect.

"You're going to die!" I heard the Husky bark at me from behind

As soon as we came close enough to the rock I jumped, right for it. As soon as my front paws touched the surface of the rock, I started to push myself back the other way and launched myself on top of the dog using the power of my back legs. As planned, I caught him off guard.

"No, you're going to die" I snarled as I dug my fangs into his neck, instantly being greeted by the metallic taste of blood.

He whined and squirmed for a few seconds before he went still in death. I stood there momentarily as I looked over the Husky. He was young. Older than Lea, but still young. I had never killed anyone so young. Usually I killed rogue wolves either older or around the same age as me. But they were alone. They had no packs, no families. This Husky, he most likely could've. He could've found a mate, had pups and a family. But I cut his life short with one quick move.

My train of thoughts was broken by the shouting of the hunters. I looked up and realized I had pondered over the Husky a bit too long, and underestimated the speed of the bipods, as they were quickly running past the rows of trees. I turned to run right as I saw one of them raise his rifle. I jumped over the small ditch near the rock, but collapsed into it instantly as a sharp pain hit my left flank, and I fell into the ditch, blood streaking down my leg. I looked around and realized that this wasn't a ditch, it was a cave entrance. To my right, under the rock, there was a small opening. Smaller than a wolf. I presumed it to be a fox den, but I didn't care, and swiftly crawled into it. I heard the bipods speaking their alien language from outside. They eventually passed.

Pain. Darkness. Pain and darkness. Or darkness and pain. Either way, that's all I feel. Pain and a sense of darkness. I turn my head to look at my left flank, where pain seemed to be the most…well, painful.

"Shit" I thought aloud as I examined my wound

Blood was streaming down my flank and was starting to pool beside me, staining my white coat a reddish pink color.

Hmph. Perhaps if I bleed enough I can look like Abigail. Not like I'd be alive, but it would still be entertaining, then again I would be dead…ok it's just a stupid thought. Keep it up Jack, don't think of the pain, don't think of the pai- bloody hell man I'm thinking of the pain.

I was becoming weaker and colder by the second. I tried to stand but it proved a useless gesture, as my legs quickly gave out and dropped me back onto the cool dirt of the cave's floor. I sighed. I wasn't scared of death. Not at all. So I didn't cry, or complain, or whine, as my eyelids got heavier, and my body got colder. I don't care if I die. I never have. The last of the natural light disappeared as my eyelids finally closed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7, Lucy to be Alive

 _(Jack's Perspective)_

My eyes jolted open to a weird tingling sensation towards where my wound was. I couldn't tell exactly what it was, but it was actually dulling the pain. I quickly jerked my head around to see what it was that was creating such a feeling. As my eyes adjusted to the new darkness, they focused around a small figure. Very small. Smaller than a coyote. It was, a fox. She ceased licking and looked up at me when I looked at her

"Awake so early? And I thought for sure it'd take a lot more licking before you woke up"

She giggled softly.

I was speechless. I didn't even have a witty come back for once. I was just so tired and exhausted, and my brain was rushing with questions regarding Abigail and the others.

I must have been staring off into space, as she spoke again

"Well I'm Lucy, nice to meet you." She smiled

"I uh-" I stumbled over my words "I'm Jack."

"Well pleasure to meet you Jack, how are you feeling?"

"Um…Fine" I replied nervously.

She sensed my nervousness and laughed again "You don't have to be nervous. It's not like I could kill you"

I thought about it, and she had a point. Even in my crippled state she was smaller than me, and I easily be able to break her neck with one, well-placed-whack-of-the-paw. I started to relax, but pain shot through me once again and I let out a soft whimper. Seeing this, Lucy immediately began to lick my wound again, dulling the pain.

"Why, are you helping me?" I asked, shakily "I trespassed into your den"

She ceased licking and looked towards me, her blue eyes shining in the dark

"Because it's the right thing to do. And besides, you were taking shelter from the damned hunters, I really don't blame you, I would've done that same thing."

I continued to stare at her, expressionless, so she smiled and then resumed licking my wound.

I was hoping I would be able to walk by morning. I needed to make sure Abigail and the others were ok, that this wound wasn't for nothing. It annoyed me that I cared for the well-being of others. It honestly did, all my life I didn't give a crap about anyone but myself, and yet here I am, bleeding out for two wolves and a coyote. I really hope Abigail made it back to Grey and Lea. And that they got out of here. I wasn't going to give up however, I was going to track them and catch back up with them as soon as I could.

"How long do you think until I can walk again?" I asked the fox

"Well, if you shut up and let me help you, perhaps late morning." She responded

I simply nodded. I was too exhausted to think of a comeback. I simply rested my head on my legs and went to sleep.

 _(3_ _rd_ _person perspective of Lea)_

Grey and Abigail were gone. They had left the small coyote to die on the rock. A simple mistake on Grey's part, assuming she was dead. But there she lay, struggling to stay alive. She had to get off of the rock, she was too exposed. Lea slowly stood up on shaky legs. She tried to move down the rock, but her legs gave out, causing her to collapse on the ground. Using her claws, she pulled herself to the same tree Grey had been in a few hours earlier. She stood again and walked towards the tree. Once she was under the concealment of the long hanging pines, she collapsed once more, not wanting to move at all. Lea was not one to give up easily. Anytime her eyelids would begin to close, she sent a jolt of pain through her body by rubbing her wound against the rough tree trunk, instantly sending her eye lids open. She didn't want to die, and she wasn't going to. After several minutes of keeping herself awake, she passed out from the pain.

 _(Jack's Perspective)_

I woke up to the sound of someone entering the den. As I slowly opened my eyes, a fox started to come into focus. It was Lucy. I sighed in relief.

"Good morning. Awake at last?" she said smiling.

"At last?" I questioned "How long was I asleep?"

She giggled "I'm just messing with you. You've only been out a couple of hours.

"Oh" I replied. "I should get going, thank you for your time" I stood up and was instantly greeted with pain. It wasn't the horrible pain I had experienced yesterday. It was more a dull stinging any time I moved.

I examined my wound and noticed most of it had already scabbed, most likely due to the constant licking of Lucy.

"And where exactly are you going?" The fox questioned

"First I'm going to find my friends. Then I'm off to Canada" I was going to lie to her, but I saw no point in it, so I just answered honestly.

"Your friend doesn't happen to be that red she wolf now does it?"

"You've seen Abigail?"

The fox sat down and nodded, then added "Not too long ago too. She was with a big grey wolf"

"Did you see a coyote with them?"

She shook her head.

I wondered where the coyote could have gone.

"Where did you see them?"

"I'll tell you…" she smiled a little devilishly "If you take me with you"

Bloody hell. The one thing I didn't want to hear. The last thing we need is another member amongst our group. The thing is, I didn't have much of a choice. I mean I would be able to track them down on my own, but in my wounded state I'd be vulnerable, then again a fox wouldn't do much I assume, but I was too exhausted to argue, so I simply nodded.

"Great. Shall we be off then?" The fox asked.

I nodded once again

"Great. Follow me"

Lucy then turned and walked out of the cave, with me behind her. The sudden rush of sunlight was blinding and I had to close my eyes momentarily before opening them again to fully adjust. The caves position looked right into the rising sun, so it was that much more blinding.

Lucy immediately turned to her right and scurried up the cave opening. I did the same thing in one quick jump up to the top. I stretched my legs the moment I was out of the ditch. It felt good to feel the sun on my back again. It quickly warmed up my stiff muscles. I took a moment to take in the scenery before me, looking deep into the tall pines. I wasn't necessarily looking for anything, I was just lost in thought, thinking about my friends, and our destination. What am I going to do there? I looked in front of me and realized the fox was already a few yards in front of me. I quickly caught up with her and began to walk beside her.

It wasn't long before I picked up Abigail's scent and heard the sound of the river we were once near. I started to pick up my pace without knowing it, as I had also caught on to Lea's scent, except hers was a lot closer than Abigail's. It wasn't long before I started a slow jog, and then eventually broke into a run, with Lucy close behind me. We soon came to the river we were once at. I followed the scent of Lea to the rock I had laid on the day before. I then saw the trail of blood.

"Oh no" I thought out loud.

Lucy looked at me curiously but decided not to question so early into discovering this blood trail. I followed it and it lead under a low hanging pine tree. I poked my head through the pine needles to find a wounded and barely breathing Lea. I quickly was at her side, nudging her softly. I looked at her side and noticed she had a similar wound that I once had. I thought of how Lucy had helped me, and immediately began licking Lea's wound.

Not long after I had begun cleaning her wound, Lea began to sir. She didn't open her eyes but she spoke.

"Grey? Is that you" The way she said it, she sounded exhausted and in excruciating pain.

She was the youngest amongst our group, her pain tolerance had to be the least. I actually felt sympathetic towards her. The reason why I didn't like her is because I felt this, connection with her. Not the sort of connection you'd feel with a love interest, but the kind of connection that you'd get towards your family. I felt like she was my responsibility and it annoyed me. That was the reason I disliked her so much. I felt like I had to take care of her, like she was that of a younger sister to me.

"No…it's Jack" I said softly.

"Jack? Hey man" My chest hurt hearing her like this, I felt guilty for some reason, like this was my fault.

"Hey" I said back

I wanted to ask her about Grey and Abigail, but I wasn't going to push on her to speak in her state of health, so I continued to lick her wound

"Why did you-" she winced "Why did you come back"

I looked at her "Come back? Why wouldn't I. I didn't stay back just to let you guys run off without me. I'm making it to Canada with you, and Abigail, and Grey, and everyone we may meet along the way, no matter what."

What did I just say? I admitted to wanting to travel with…other people. But…Why? What annoyed me the most is…I meant it.

She chuckled sarcastically "The others are gone. That bastard Grey left me to die, I reckon Abigail didn't have much of a say in it." She said weakly.

"Grey just…left you?"

She nodded.

Grey. That asshole. He just left her to die. A fiery hatred started to fill my entire body. Even if she is a coyote, she's still a kid. I was seriously going to hurt him, maybe even kill him if I find him- No, when I find him again. Because there's no way in hell he's going to get away with this.

"Don't worry" I tried comforting her "Because when I find him…I am going to rip his tail off, and shove it so far up his ass, you will be able to pull it through his mouth"

She chuckled weakly "Thank you"

And with that, she was asleep. Probably from sheer exhaustion of struggling to stay alive for a whole night by herself. Unfortunately, there was no way we would be on the trail of Grey and Abigail my tomorrow. Even if I stood here licking her wound all day, I doubt she would have the strength to carry on. I barely did this morning. The only thing that gave me energy this morning was the urge to find Abigail, Grey and Lea. At least I had found one of them, so that energy wasn't completely in vain.

After several hours of licking, my tongue had begun to grow sore. Lucy had brought food, two squirrels. I gave her a sarcastic look.

"What?" She asked

"I'm a wolf, Lucy. A squirrel isn't going to do much for me"

She shrugged "Then go get your own food. I'll watch your friend for you"

I nodded and left the undercover of the pines. The way the branches hang low really did make for a good shelter, and it was practically undetectable from the outside. I stretched my legs before making my way into the forest to look for something to eat. It wasn't long until I had the scent of a nearby rabbit. I crouched behind a bush and waited, hoping it would pass by me. Thankfully, I was correct, as I heard the small, padding feet of the rabbit grow closer and closer until it was eventually directly in front of me. I didn't want to pounce on it due to my still recovering leg and I didn't want to demolish my meal, so I instead waited until it was a good distance in front of me before quietly emerging from the bush, keeping as low to the ground as I could with my injured leg. I was quickly behind that rabbit and I stepped on its tail, causing it to freeze from complete panic before I broke its back with one quick blow. The method was surprisingly affective and I was glad I had taught myself it. I decided to catch another, for Lea when she had the strength to eat again. Because once her pain faded enough and some of her energy returned, she would be starving. It didn't affect me that much as I had gone much longer without food or water before, so my urge to eat once I was able to move was a lot less than that of a normal wolf, or coyote. I waited patiently and had done the same method on another rabbit.

So with two rabbits in my mouth, I began walking back to the pine. I'm not one to believe much in luck, or fate, but I sure as hell was lucky to be alive.

 **So I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and really quickly I'd like to address some questions. Now first of all I do plan on updating this story more often as have had a lot of motivation recently and I am trying to use it as much as I can before it wears out. Even when it does I am going to really try to update this. Another question was one from Bobby Brown regarding lemons amongst this story. Honestly I hadn't planned on it, but if it is really wanted, it'd be a different story entirely as I'm trying to take a more serious note in this story. And I really just can't take lemons seriously, especially if it's amongst animals other than humans. That is all for now, I hoped you guys enjoyed and I'll see you all in the next chapter.**

 **-Artist 13**


	8. Chapter 8

**Update at the end of the chapter**

Chapter 8, Trains!

 _(Abigail's Perspective)_

Something felt off. A feeling in my gut told me so. I wanted to turn back, I wanted to so badly, at least just to confirm what Grey had told me was true, but anytime I tried to persuade him to do so, he scolded at me for thinking of something so silly, saying there was no way, not even Jack could escape such a situation he was in, and even telling me the gruesome details of how he discovered Lea, but even with all of his attempts to calm this gut feeling, it persisted, bugging me to at least confirm, it wasn't too late, it had been a little over 24 hours, it wouldn't take that long to back track, especially if we ran, but I continued forward, after the large grey wolf in front of me, but more importantly, away from what was behind me. I hoped so dearly that somehow, Jack had gotten away, even if I never saw him again, I hope he got away, alive at least.

Grey had been rather quite the majority of our walk. I guess he was thinking, about everything he saw, which was fine by me because I was in no way in the mood to talk. I had been running through the whole encounter with the hunters in my head, over and over again. Not just the ever so recent encounter with Jack, but the one with Humphrey, and Kate. I miss those two. I miss them dearly, I can't wait to see the two of them again. It felt like it had been years when in all reality it hadn't even been a month. Days felt like they dragged on forever, sometimes time felt like it was frozen, and just wouldn't move. I felt old at my young age, it felt like I had gained weight and lost muscle, and I felt elderly through this weird twilight.

It turns out I wasn't the only one feeling ever so elderly, as Grey suggested we should rest. I had no reason to protest, so I let him have his rest.

I observed our surroundings. They hadn't really changed. We were still surrounded by massive pines on every side of us. The soft but firm dirt we treaded on was ever so consistent, with bushes sprouted about here and there, peppered in between all the trees, and every so often a rabbit or snake hole being present by one of those bushes or rocks, and further more often, the sound of the curious woodpeckers, tapping away at the hard bark of the trees around us.

"Hey Abigail"

I looked at Grey, curious to hear what he had to say

"I know you really want to turn back but-"

"It's just too dangerous yeah Grey I know" I finished for him. He had said the exact same thing every other time I had asked him.

"I'm really sorry Abby, I want to go back-"

"Just as much as me yeah I know this is the sixth time we've had this conversation"

Grey just sighed and looked down into the dirt. For some reason, he had a look of guilt about him, but my assumption was due to not letting me go back.

"Grey don't beat yourself up" I tried to comfort him "You're right anyway, going back is too dangerous and we might end up like them"

"Yeah" he said, sounding unconvinced.

The day, as usual, felt like it was dragging on for far too long. It felt like we had been walking the whole day, but the sun was yet to even reach its peak into the brilliant blue sky. I often sat up, before any of this happened, and watched the stars at night, or the clouds in the day, for hours on end. I picked apart what shapes I saw in the fluffy looking floating silhouettes. I often closed my eyes as the cool breeze passed through my shining red coat, riffling my fur like spring grass, blowing ever so gently in the direction the wind was blowing. When I was young it'd feel like I was flying, like I was up there, in the clouds, breathing the fresh air with the birds. But I'd always open my eyes again, and be brought back down to Earth. Where I was, in the meadow, on my back.

"Silly Abigail" I'd always say to myself "Wolves can't fly" in the famous words of my mother.

I started to refocus into reality when I heard the padding sounds of a wolf approaching to my right. I looked in that direction and sure enough, Grey was there, with a kind of nervous expression on his face, like the one you'd see on a pup that was about to tell his crush his feelings for her.

"Do you mind if I lay with you?" Grey asked, trying to hide the nervousness he so clearly had in his voice.

For a big strong wolf, Grey sure was the awkward fellow alright, his socializing skills were quite horrible and he'd always get a bit nervous talking to me, it was really quite cute knowing that I made such a big wolf shake like he was lying to his mum.

"No not at all"

The towering Grey wolf quickly shrank down to my level, laying down right beside me.

"It's just, it's kinda cold you know? I wanna stay together, for warmth purposes"

I uncontrollably grinned, as it was quite obvious this wasn't the reason he wanted to lay with me, the sun was beaming down at us and aside from the occasional breeze, it was rather warm. But I decided to play along with his little game.

"Oh why of course, can't go dying from hypothermia now can we?"

He chuckled "No, of course not"

I then leaned against Grey, our fur touching, I could feel his breathing. His lungs expanding as he inhaled, and then collapsing as he exhaled, his body repeating the cycle immediately after he finished the previous one.

He was such a large wolf, me leaning against him barely affected his posture, he stayed, still as a rock.

"I really hope they got away" I said aloud, my eyes closed, imagining Jack getting away.

I pictured him tricking the hunters, making him think he went one way, when in reality he was ducking behind a rock, waiting for them to get a good distance away before running back to our previous resting spot by the creek, nursing Lea back to health and then getting back on our trial, in search for me and Grey.

"Yeah" Grey sighed "Me too"

Something was, wrong with Grey. I couldn't tell what but he didn't seem…okay. I'm sure no one would be okay after seeing Lea the way he had described her but, something seemed to be bothering him, not just the bloodied body of the small coyote he saw, it seemed something emotional, and I knew there was no way Grey had felt an emotional connection with Lea, especially that quickly, Grey hadn't even seemed to like Lea that much, he seemed rather annoyed when she first started tagging along.

"Hey Grey. Is everything okay?" I decided to ask him.

"Yeah. Well, okay as it can be, with everything that happened."

"You sure? You seem a bit bothered lately. Like, not just by Lea and Jack."

He swallowed hard "No, I'm fine, I swear Abby"

I looked at him and nuzzled his neck passionately "I'm here for you Grey, to talk about things, anything" I put emphasis on the word "anything."

"I know Abby, thank you"

I rested my head on his paws and closed my eyes, resuming the imaginations of Jack escaping. But, something new invaded my thoughts. I tried to swat it away but it was persistent, like the feeling I had in my stomach about Jack still being alive.

I couldn't stop thinking about Grey. But not just Grey himself, Grey, with me. I pondered on what it would be like, if he and I were mates. We'd have quite exotics pups that's for sur. But I really don't know about Grey, my feelings are all mixed up. I'm not oblivious, I know Grey obviously has some feelings towards me, I don't know how strong they are, but I knew they were there. But alas, praise the gut feeling, for something told me Grey wasn't all the way there in terms of being a long term partner. I'm sure he'd be a great to have some fun with, but as far as long term relationship, I really don't know. But what the hell do I know about relationships, Humphrey's mate is an Alpha, and he's an Omega, something I never thought could happen, so I guess anything is possible. I hadn't really thought of anyone as someone I'd went to spend my life with since Humphrey. Everything about him was just right. Kate is one lucky wolf alright, and I'd be lying to myself if I said I wasn't at all jealous. There's a dumb pack rumor that Omegas are quite the mates in the "fun" part of being mates. Maybe I should ask Humphrey what he thinks when I see him. If Omegas are fun in den, I wonder how zoo wolves are.

But Grey wasn't the only one I had considered, as Jack had come into my mind one or twice, however it was a bit different, I didn't feel like something was missing to him, I more of felt like he was far too reckless, and wouldn't be able to ever settle down, plus Jack is so hard to read, I don't even know if he so much has thought about me, there are times where I felt like he's been staring at me but when I turn to check, he never is, unlike Grey who I can always catch whipping his head the other way whenever I try to look at him. Grey was easier to predict then which way a train was headed.

Ah yes, trains. My encounters with them had always been quite brief, but also quite deadly. From the encounters I had as a pup to the more recent saving private Humphrey encounter.

Wait. Trains. Of course! How didn't I think of that before? There was a whole network of trains that ran through America and Canada, I'm sure it wouldn't be hard to find out if there's one that shoots straight to Canada. The problem is, if we were to find out which train we need to take, we'd have to sneak into one of the many small towns the humans resided in. That would be quite the dangerous task.

"Trains" I said aloud, standing up

Grey made a curious sounding grunt

"Trains Grey, we can take trains!"

"What do you mean we can take trains?" Grey asked, as he stood up as well

"There's a whole network of trains that run through the country, and I'm sure some of them go straight to Canada, if we sneak on one-"

Grey finished my thought "We can ride it all the way to Canada!"

I nodded

"If I remember correctly, there's a train that runs right by Jasper park, Humphrey told me about it, he said it's the one he took to get back, I'm sure there's another train we can catch that'll take us to that one, or if we're lucky, it'll end up going on the same track!" I stated ecstatically

"Abigail you're a genius!" Grey said, bouncing up and down with glee as was I

"But wait" Grey started, calming himself down

"How will we know where we can find the trains?"

"We'll have to sneak into a town at night, and see if we can get a glimpse at the train schedule."

"That sounds kinda sketchy Abby"

"I know, but we'll be in and out, I promise, we just need to see when and where we can catch the next train to Canada"

"I don't know, Abby-"

"It's either that or we keep walking aimlessly in one direction hoping we come up on Jasper Park"

Grey nodded "You're right, we'll go tonight"

And with that, it was settled. When night fell, me and Grey would find out where to board the next train Canada bound.

 **Well after a little less than two years I have returned, with more knowledge and motivation than ever. I'm aware it has been quite a while but fear not, during this time I haven't been slacking, I have actually taken multiple classes regarding writing and especially storyboarding. I hope you all enjoy the latest installment of Loose Ends. I also have decided that starting February, I'll be posting a minimum of two chapter per month, note that it may not always be two for this story, but one chapter will always be towards this story, the other will go to whichever I choose, but for the most part It'll probably be going to this. Thank you all you that are left to read my story, and I hope I didn't disappoint you mister J. Caesar, that is if you're reading this and still actually follow my story. Cheers to all of you still around and I'll see you all in the next chapter.**

 **-Artist 13**


End file.
